Madness
by Superlovivargas
Summary: Control y paciencia. No se necesita más que eso para resolver cualquier problema que se interponga en tu camino; a menos claro, que dicho problema sea un italiano malhablado y destructor de la paz que solo hace acto de presencia para poner tu mundo patas arriba, haciéndote perder la cordura en el proceso. Sin embargo, al menos para Ludwing, la idea no era tan desagradable.
1. Prólogo

**Hetalia afortunadamente no me pertenece (?)**

El mundo entero vanagloriaba a Ludwing como el hombre más recto y responsable habido y por haber; seguidor fiel de las normas, fabricado por nervios de acero, inquebrantables hasta el momento. Él mismo se consideraba un amante de la planeación y el calma constantes. Nada le satisfacía más que tener el completo control de la situación, por más desesperada que ésta fuese. Porque él –desde una edad muy temprana–, había resuelto que era mejor evitar el descontrol.

El impulso de sus conclusiones, y la prueba más fidedigna y viviente de ellas, era su hermano mayor; quien recientemente trabajaba como doble de riesgo en películas especialmente peligrosas y disparatadas. Gran parte de sus familiares pensaba en voz alta que ambos eran como aceite y agua, él en parte concordaba con esa lógica.

Gilbert, por el contrario de Ludwing, se había autoproclamado rey del libertinaje y el salvajismo; siendo arrojado y atrevido las veinticuatro horas del día. Nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad para armar una fiesta o tramar la mejor de las bromas. Muy a pesar de su edad — cerca de los veintiocho años —, aparentaba no poder pasar una sola semana sin estragos. Incluso se enorgullecía cada vez que le contaba a sus amigos cómo había sobrevivido, de manera muy dramática y con lujo de detalles, en el reformatorio de "Jóvenes sin esperanza" al que lo había intentado someter su abuelo, fracasando penosamente. A pesar de todas sus diferencias, tanto físicas como mentales, ambos hermanos mantenían una excelente y estrecha relación. ¿Cómo? Nadie lo sabía.

Finalmente, Gilbert — o el "protagonista", denominación que le asignaba Ludwing—, era una historia aparte.

Desde hacía un par de años, poco después de egresar con honores de la Universidad de Múnich, el menor de los Beilschmidt trabajaba como supervisor de empleados en una de las mejores compañías automotrices de Alemania. Los ojos ansiosos del continente esperaban contemplar el progreso del más joven y exitoso hombre de negocios, título que Ludwing no planeaba desmerecer.

Como casi todos los días, se encontraba dando un paseo entre las instalaciones de la empresa. Sus ojos azules viraban de izquierda a derecha, evaluando el desempeño de los empleados que él personalmente había seleccionado y capacitado, dando pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda a los que por poco se dormían o comenzaban a cabecear.

—Arreglen la sala de juntas ahora mismo, sebe de estar lista para antes de las doce —. Ordenó a la vez que leía velozmente un par de formularios a través de unas livianas gafas. —Todo bien, pueden enviar estos a los responsables de la sección de ventas y estadísticas, háganles saber que necesito las graficas hoy mismo.

—Señor, los datos no podrán estar en físico por el momento, la impresora se ha descompuesto y tampoco podemos escanearlos. —Argumentó una de las atraviadas secretarías que avanzaba a toda prisa.

—¿No han llamado a los de mantenimiento? Manden a uno de los internos a sacar copias, pueden enviar el resto por correo —. Respondió sin inmutarse y con su atención aun sobre el montón de archivos que cargaba.

A unos metros, un joven de apariencia tímida se acerco tembloroso a su gerente; Ludwing, de reojo, lo identificó de como uno de los recién ingresados —Señor... se han perdido los documentos de la sección D4-D5.

—Revisa el historial de solicitudes y búscalo en los departamentos enlistados. —Solucionó sencillamente el hombre al que se había dirigido, ocupado con una enorme caja de archivos en su escritorio.

—Pero contabilidad requiere que los envíe ahora, es por un asunto de demandas contra la empresa. —Recalcó el muchacho en un tono más alto, haciendo que los trabajadores se miraran unos a otros con incertidumbre. El jóven jefe, habiendo escuchado todo, cerró los ojos por un segundo y se dirigió a los demás.

—Pueden existir copias en la sección de préstamos, me parece que también solicitaron esos documentos para realizar trámites la semana pasada —. Indicó estoico y con voz firme. Los sorprendidos secretarios obedecieron de inmediato y, al poco rato, se encontraron réplicas de los papeles entre una pila destinada a la basura. Los novatos suspiraron apaciguados mientras que su superior sonreía internamente con suficiencia y modesto orgullo. —Órden y la paciencia. — Pensó.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, todo el mundo se dirigió a la cafetería entre charlas y bostezos de cansancio; algunos cargando tazas de café oscuro y de aroma penetrante, otros saboreando sándwiches en las mesas como si fueran la primera y última cena. La totalidad con el mismo rostro aburrido de una mañana de papeleo.

Aun así, Ludwing caminaba con su usual andar enérgico por los solitarios pasillos de la organización, repensando en el nuevo montón de trabajo que le habían enviado hace unos minutos; considerando buena la idea de adelantar un poco durante el descanso. Entones, a lo lejos, escuchó un débil tarareo; una de esas canciones que suenan por todos lados pero nadie recuerda el nombre. Giró su rostro arqueando las cejas, era poco común oír a alguien tan alegre en un inicio de semana.

Curioso, cambió el rumbo en busca del misterioso intérprete y, tras recorrer un par de pasillos cortos, logró verlo con claridad.

Se trataba de un joven castaño, uno de los tantos empleados de conserjería. Bailaba sujetando con suavidad y dulzura un trapeador, mientras un par de audífonos grandes cubrían completamente sus oídos. Arrastraba los bordes del enorme overol gris al ritmo de la música que solo él podía escuchar. Parecía un vagabundo chiflado danzando con una dama invisible.

El trabajador no se había percatado de la segunda presencia que le observaba y seguía dando su pequeño concierto como todo un profesional. Ludwing sonrío levemente al ver a un muchacho tan animado en la mañana, pero su buen humor se esfumó cuando notó el exceso de agua en el suelo.

—Los cambios de turno serán dentro de un par de horas— Comprobó mirando su reloj de muñeca. — Si deja el suelo así alguien podría caerse. — Pensó, decidido a mostrarle al otro su error y, además, sugerirle colocar un aviso de "peligro" por pura precaución.

Lo llamó y no recibió respuesta, el moreno seguía sumido en su música. Después de insistir un par de ocasiones más, el alemán suspiró y dio un unos pasos en dirección al dependiente. Bastaron cinco repeticiones de esto para que el rubio resbalara y callera ruidosamente al suelo, ganándose por fin la atención del aludido.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!— Inquirió el enojado obrero. —¡Maldición, acababa de limpiar ahí!

—No has limpiado bien, el suelo lo has dejado muy resbaloso.— Gruñó Ludwing sobando su espalda adolorida mientras desviaba la mirada con vergüenza. El de menor rango ni siquiera le había extendido la mano para ayudarlo, en su lugar, le dirigió una mirada despectiva y malhumorada.

—Claro que está resbaloso, ¿no te lo estoy diciendo? Acabo. De. Limpiar.— Contestó en un marcado acento italiano, espaciando ampliamente sus palabras, como si Ludwing no fuera capaz de entenderlas.

—Entonces deberías informar a las personas con un cartel de advertencia. —Le imitó el mayor, observándolo desde arriba al estar ya erguido; le aventajaba por al menos diez centímetros. El italiano bufó impetuoso y señaló un aviso fosforescente y amarillento tirado en una esquina.

—Lo iba a poner cuando terminara de limpiar, no se me pasó por la cabeza que un imbécil iba a andar por ahí, y que además el muy inútil fuera a tropezar por estos pasillos a la hora del almuerzo, cuando se supone que "todos" están comiendo...

—Algunos prefieren seguir con su trabajo en lugar de desperdiciar tiempo valioso tomando café.— Le cortó Beilschmidt ligeramente acalorado.

—Ya me di cuenta. — Espetó con sarcasmo el sureño. —¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir no tomar en cuenta a los millones de personas que adoran mandar al diablo su receso para dedicarse a firmar pilas de documentos como un montón de hormiguitas tildadas?

A Ludwing esa persona lo estaba haciendo perder poco a poco la paciencia. Además de ser mal hablado, aquel joven no mostraba ningún respeto hacia su autoridad directa. No es que a él le importara mucho la jerarquía, unicamente se trataba de la lógica regular que se debía mostrar dentro de una organización tan grande. Pero, al parecer, a ese castaño éste hecho le era totalmente indiferente, o tal vez lo ignoraba; incluso le había llamado imbécil, hablándole como si fueran viejos conicidos.

Por un momento el supervisor consideró la idea de no portar su insignia con la tarjeta de identificación, tal vez solo había sido un pequeño error por parte de un novato. Sin embargo, miró su pecho y ahí estaba el visible gafete colgante con su nombre y datos extra.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando aquí? —Preguntó algo escéptico el germano.

—No te importa. —Dijo el otro como si nada, alcanzando su carrito de limpieza y bien dispuesto a retirarse.

—¿No vas a limpiar y secar? —El chico sonrió socarronamente y señaló un viejo reloj desgastado que colgaba de su muñeca.

—Es mi hora del descanso, si quieres puedes ocuparte tú de eso.

Y, sin escuchar otro reclamo, se retiró, continuando con su tarareo, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera ocurrido.

Ludwing observó perplejo como se alejaba el desconocido. Lo recorrió de pies a cabeza un calor que producía irritación en su cara y manos. Se sentía humillado y tenía ganas de golpear algo hasta romperlo. Esa sensación de frustración no le había invadido desde la vez en la que su hermano abandonó sin previo aviso sus estudios para entrar en los terrenos de la actuación. Aún recordaba todo lo que le había gritado y protestado al enterarse de la noticia que, por supuesto, también enfureció a su abuelo.

Intentó contar hasta diez. Inhaló y exhaló aire. Incluso soltó pequeños gruñidos de cólera pero nada ayudaba a que su enojo disminuyera.

Seguía dando vueltas por el pasillo, pensando en los altivos ojos olivo del castaño, cuando pisó un objeto duro y pequeño. Era una magullada y sucia placa de identificación. La levantlevantó y leyó el nombre impreso, soltando un bufido de incredulidad por lo cliché y absurdo de la situación.

 **Lovino Vargas.** **Encargado de limpieza (Sección C)**

—Bueno, por lo menos ahora sé su nombre. —Pronunció con algo de malicia infantil en su voz, dejando de lado, sin notarlo, su habitual tono marcial. —Lovino Vargas, lo mejor será no acercarme a ese chico.

Y, en ese entonces, Ludwing no sabía cuánta razón tenía.

 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí, ¡es mi primer GerMano! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me fascinó escribirlo (y corregirlo, porque esto ya es un intento de borrar mis muchos errores (?))** **Hasta el próximo cap.**


	2. Revolución (11-05 11:24:28)

Raro, terco y fuera de lugar: esas eran algunas de las palabras con las que Ludwing esbozaba una descripción de Lovino. No sabía quién había contratado a ese muchacho flojo y pedante, pero cada vez que lo veía no podía borrar de su mente una sensación de sorpresa e incertidumbre, porque si, el italiano era _misterioso_ en todos los sentidos que la palabra abarcaba. Por alguna razón, desde su encuentro en el pasillo, se aparecía más seguido, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí pero sin llegar a ser notado, cosa que al germano le parecía prácticamente imposible.

Solo hacía un par de días que se había topado con el castaño pateando la máquina dispensadora para que le arrojara unas galletas cuando ésta tenía un gran cartel pegado que decía "fuera de servicio" en una letra bastante legible. Luego repitió esto con otras tres en iguales condiciones. Más tarde, lo descubrió maldiciendo a todo pulmón dentro de los baños de hombres. Ludwing no entendía mucho de lo que decía — ya que muchos de los juramentos parecían un extraño conjunto de inglés, italiano, español y otros tantos idiomas —, pero, de lo que había alcanzado a comprender, el motivo de su ira eran unos inodoros tapados por objetos no muy comunes en una oficina.

Solo cabía destacar que ese día no había logrado trabajar correctamente, ya que se pasó las veinticuatro horas pensando en cómo podría haber llegado un pato de hule al retrete del quinto piso.

A pesar de todo, Lovino no hacía nada especialmente problemático, además de provocar riñas y confusiones con su superior, quien de cualquier forma sentía que algo malo pasaría en algún momento. Después de pasar un par de semanas en la misma situación, el rubio llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería alejar de su área de trabajo a ese chico con falta de sentido común, y, motivado por su decisión, se encaminó al despacho de su superior, quién se encontraba sentado frente a un elegante y pulcro escritorio decorado con algunas plumas, además de brillantes pisapapeles. Ludwing aclaró su garganta educadamente para luego dirigirse al mayor.

—He terminado el informe de trabajo de ésta semana. —Anunció, depositando su carpeta de archivos sobre el escritorio con solemnidad. El hombre sonrió afablemente y comenzó a ojear los documentos.

—Se han desarrollado bien todos, tu reclutamiento de empleados fue excelente. —Le felicitó. —Veo que no has tenido problemas. ¿O me equivoco?

—En realidad... —. Empezó titubeante, quería abarcar el problema de la manera más profesional posible, no deseaba decepcionar a su superior y aparentar incompetencia. Pasó una mano por sus ya peinados cabellos rubios y prosiguió. —He conocido hace poco al conserje de nuestro departamento, a pesar de que dice llevar algo de tiempo aquí, apenas le he visto.

—Hablas de Lovino, ¿cierto? —Inquirió el otro con toda tranquilidad, a lo que Ludwing sólo atinó a asentir.—Entonces... ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Bueno — se removió inseguro. —He notado que es algo... Peculiar. —Articuló, conteniéndose de decir irreverente, infantil y grosero.

—"Peculiar", no sé si es mi imaginación, pero creo que no es la palabra que querías usar. —Observó el jefe divertido con todo aquello. Finalmente se levantó de su lugar y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al menor. —Lamento decirte que ese chico es un problema con el que no te puedo ayudar así que te lo encargo.

—¡P-pero!— Ludwing no supo cómo pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba fuera de la oficina y la puerta se cerró frente a su nariz, dando fin a toda discusión . Lo habían rechazado y arrojado al infierno Vargas.

Desesperanzado, se dirigió a la cafetería, evitando pasar por el pasillo que llevaba a su estudio; a esa hora estarían limpiando los corredores, y no le apetecía tropezar con su némesis.

Después de comprar su almuerzo, que consistía en un café negro acompañado de unas sencillas galletas de avena, se dirigió al comedor. Una punzada de dolor atacó a su cabeza al darse cuenta de que todas las mesas se hallaban ocupadas, menos una, en la que solo se encontraba un joven vestido con un overol enorme. El mismo al que trataba de evitar. Respiró profundo y fijo la vista en el castaño, si debía encargarse el solo de ese chico, lo mejor era hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Decidido, se dirigió a una de las sillas desocupadas frente al moreno y se sentó de golpe.

— _Guten_ _Morgen! —_ Saludó, alzando la voz tal vez más de lo necesario. Momentáneamente avergonzado, miro a Lovino, quien le dirigió una mirada de obvio desagrado.

—¿Cómo supiste que me encanta que me saluden a gritos? —Dijo en un fingido tono alegre, al rubio ésta respuesta no le sorprendía, pues el italiano no era la persona más cordial y educada en el mundo, más parecía que el muchacho no estaba tan de mal humor ese día —ni siquiera Ludwing sabía por qué estaba tan convencido de ello —, así que espabiló y prosiguió.

—Veo que no estás limpiando, normalmente a esta hora empieza tu turno...— El sureño bufó indignado y azotó la mano contra la mesa.

—¿Crees que solo vivo para limpiar? Estoy comiendo mi almuerzo ahora mismo así que deja de joder.

El alemán guardó silencio, incómodo y algo enfadado por el reclamo; él no quería apurar a Lovino, pero parecía que el ojiolivo solo tomaba como un regaño todo lo que salía de su boca. Enfadados, ambos siguieron comiendo sin dirigirse palabra alguna, mientras poco a poco el área se iba vaciando. Ludwing sintió su estómago rugir con hambre y dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la comida de su acompañante quién, al notarlo, se echó a reír burlonamente.

—Veo que el bebé con esteroides aún no satisface su barriguita. —Insinuó Lovino ensanchando su sonrisa más que nunca.

—No es cierto. —Mintió el de mayor rango con rostro colorado, un nuevo rugido de sus entrañas se expandió por toda la cafetería y el conserje no podía parar de reír. Una vez que se calmó, retiró un par de lagrimas de sus ojos y habló nuevamente.

—No me sorprende que te andes muriendo de hambre, con esa comida basura a la que llamas almuerzo, yo también me pondría a llorar.

—Solo es un refrigerio, no es necesario que me llene del todo. —Argumentó Ludwing, aplastando aun más su mata rubia.

—¿Qué no es necesario que te llene? ¿Eres idiota? Si no comes como se debe no vas a tener las más mínimas ganas de trabajar, joder. —Levantó su plato al que le quedaba la mitad de lo que parecía un poco de pasta y algunos raviolis. A pesar de ser una mínima cantidad, se veía apetitoso. — _Esto_ es un almuerzo.

—No me gusta mucho la pasta. —Dijo sincero el gerente. El de menor rango lo miró con ojos como platos para luego pasar a una expresión de profundo desprecio.

—¡¿Me estas jodiendo?! ¡¿Cómo coño no te va a gustar la pasta?! ¡Abre la maldita boca, ahora mismo sabrás lo que es una buena comida! —Entonces Lovino se paró sobre la mesa, abalanzándose sobre Ludwing e intentando meter violentamente una albóndiga en sus fauces. Después de unos momentos de intenso forcejeo, el italiano logró su cometido, haciendo que el alemán comiera. Unos segundos después sonrió confiado. —¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices ahora de la pasta?

—Está buena. —Respondió el otro en un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué?

—Que esta buena...

—¡Grítalo, maldición!

—¡ESTA DELICIOSA, CON UN DEMONIO! —Ludwing se cubrió su boca conmocionado, en su vida nunca había maldecido. Lovino le dirigió una mirada de suficiencia, sus ojos brillaban con algo de lo que parecía...¿alegría? El más alto observó entonces los diferentes matices de sus orbes verdes, su cuerpo aparentemente pequeño —por culpa de la prenda gris que le quedaba bastante enorme—, y su gesto torcido, casi vivaracho. Sacudió la cabeza confundido al sentir que el otro alborotaba su cabello cariñosamente:

—Eso quería escuchar.


	3. Dos Beischmidt

Removía con una cuchara el contenido de su taza, sin estar muy consiente de lo que hacía aún, así que más de una gota de café salía disparada directo al suelo. Continuó cantando en vos dulce la suave melodía que rebosaba desde su vieja radio, dando sorbos a su bebida con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del sueño. Odiaba con toda el alma levantarse temprano pero ya tenía suficientes advertencias por retraso en el trabajo y, lastimosamente, no estaba en posición de permitir que le descontarán un centavo más de su sueldo.

La estrepitosa alarma del microondas le indicó que su almuerzo estaba listo para empaquetarlo, extrajo de la caja un rebosante plato de lasaña caliente y sin darse cuenta sonrío. Últimamente cocinaba de más, por lo que llevaba las porciones _sobrantes_ con fingida resignación a su jefe quien le hacía compañía a la hora del receso. Desde aquella vez en que le había invitado la albóndiga, disfruto del hecho de que elogiaran su comida, por lo que inconscientemente preparaba extras con el propósito de ser halagado nuevamente. Pasado el tiempo en que convivían, llegaban a conversar de todo tipo de temas, al principio puras estupideces acompañadas de más de una pela, pero luego de unos días ocupaban sus veinte minutos discutiendo con tranquilidad temas banales e incluso empresariales.

Por supuesto, Lovino nunca admitiría que disfrutaba de la presencia del rubio, le gustaba pensar que solo le daba comida a los perros, como un acto de caridad, no es que necesitara amigos o algo por el estilo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo aislado de los demás como para que alguien permanecería a su lado mucho tiempo.

—Me gusta estar solo— murmuró para sí mismo, obligándose a pensar que estar o no acompañado de Beilschmidt le era algo completamente indiferente, algo a lo que no debía acostumbrarse.

Despues de guardar su comida salió en dirección a su trabajo, soltando un pequeño quejido una vez que sintió el golpe del viento helado contra su rostro. Acomodó su bufanda y recorrió las calles con las manos bien metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, detestaba el maldito clima frío de Alemania y lo peor es que ni siquiera tenía suficiente dinero para comprar unos rudimentarios guantes. Continuó su camino tiritante hasta que escuchó un pitido. Giró su rostro topándose con un flamante auto negro de cristales polarizados, arqueo la ceja intrigado hasta que el conductor asomó su pálido rostro por la ventana.

— _Guten morgen~_

* * *

Aparcó junto a los elegantes edificios de su organización, bajando del auto mientras maniobraba con las llaves distraídamente. En tanto se acercaba miró en dirección al quinto piso de la enorme construcción, la sección donde se encontraba su oficina. A esas horas Lovino debería estar marcando su llegada en el checador. Un leve gesto divertido se dibujó en sus facciones, imaginando al castaño batallando con el moderno aparato, maldiciendo contra la máquina y argumentando que no detectaba su huella digital, cosa que ya había sucedido más de una vez.

Se hallaba pensando en algunos asuntos referentes al trabajo cuando detecto una pequeña agrupación de gente frente al mostrador de la secretaria general.

—¡Maldita sea, ya te dije que te vayas a casa y lo esperes al terminar el trabajo!— si, esa era la inconfundible vos del italiano. Ludwing tallo el Puente de su nariz y en seguida fue directo al bullicioso grupo.

—Muy bien, ¿cuál es el...

—¡West!— apenas le dio tiempo de procesar a quién pertenecía ese grito cuando ya tenía encima al culpable.— ¡Dile a esta panda de fracasados que soy tu asombroso hermano mayor y que puedo venir a verte cuando quiera!

— _Bruder—_ Un ligero tono de sorpresa asomó antes de separarse del abrazo _.— ¿_ qué haces tú aquí? Me habías dicho que estarías todo el año en América con tu producción.— miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo, odiaba lo muy impredecible que podía llegar a ser su hermano. Hizo ceñas a los demás trabajadores para que se retiraran.

—Woa, no me jodan. ¿Ustedes son hermanos?— ambos alemanes encararon al sorprendido Vargas quien les apuntaba con su dedo índice totalmente incrédulo.— Esto debe ser una puñetera broma, si ustedes tienen el mismo parecido que una lavadora y una trompeta...Aunque debo admitir ir que son igual de estúpidos.

—Pfff Esque tú no te das cuenta del parecido porque eres tonto y poco asombroso tomatito.— se burló el alvino picando la frente del oji olivo quien respondió con una clara mueca de disgusto. Ludwing solo miró a ambos consternado, estaba claro que se conocían. No supo la razón pero esto le incomodaba. El mayor llamó nuevamente su atención. — En fin Lud, sigo esperando que me lleves con tu jefe~

—¿Eh?— el menor alemán soltó un bufido y empujó la espalda de su familiar con cansancio — _Bruder_ es mejor que vayas a casa.— de soslayo vio como Lovino se burlaba haciendo poses de niño regañado dirigidas al peli plata quien igual le dedicaba muecas y balbuceos. ¿De dónde se conocían esos dos? Era obvio que eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para actuar de manera tan infantil mutuamente.

No, eso no debería importarle. Que se conocieran y fueran amigables no le debería afectar de ninguna forma. Ladeó la cabeza tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos.

—No me puedo ir West, tengo trabajo que hacer aquí así que hazle un favor a tu querido hermano y llévame con tu superior que llegó tarde para verme cool.— rectifico el albino zafándose del agarre e inflando el pecho— Olvídalo, si no quieres el pequeño Lovi me guiara, ¿Verdad qué sí?~

—¡Ja! Vete a la mierda patata parlante.— rió el moreno mostrando el dedo corazón y dándose la vuelta para retirarse.— Espero que te pierdas por la sala de archivonomía y no te encuentren, me voy a hacer mis deberes.

—¡Eso es un si! Bueno, nos vemos más tarde West~ — se despidió Gilbert agitando la mano dispuesto a seguir al sureño. Un pequeño y casi imperceptible enfado invadió al menor de los Beilschmidt, provocando un tic en su ojo izquierdo. Sujeto a su hermano por la remera y lo arrastro consigo en dirección contraria a la de Lovino.

—Ya te llevo yo.— profirió en tono marcial, sin aflojar el paso en busca de la oficina de su superior.

—No te preocupes hombre, Lovinito me va a...

—He dicho que yo voy a llevarte, deja trabajar a Vargas.— casi soltó un gruñido que ahogó acomodando se la corbata con la mano libre.— A todo esto...¿qué clase de trabajo es el que vienes a hacer aquí? No me digas que vas a dejar la actuación...— preguntó algo aprensivo y con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Eh, respecto a eso...

—¡LO DEJASTE!

—¡P-pero te juro que es por algo que valdrá la pena! ¡Créeme hermano, este nuevo trabajo fue hecho para mi y si todo sale bien seré una estrella!— movía los brazos gesticulando explosiones y finalmente se apuntó a sí mismo con el pulgar mientras sonreía confiado— Esta es la oportunidad del millón y yo seré quien la tome.

—¿Ya le has hablado al abuelo respecto a esto? — suspira algo escéptico plantandose frente a la puerta del despacho del director, no hacia falta informar a las secretarías cuando se trataba de Ludwing. Observo con severidad las orbes confiadas del otro, no podía evitar preocuparse por la inestable vida de su familiar.

—Le contaré todo cuando halla cumplido mi objetivo.— asiente el pruso acomodando sus ropas y abriendo la puerta con decisión. Apenas entraron en la oficina el Superior los recibió con los brazos abiertos, como si hubiese anticipado la llegada de ambos hermanos. Ludwing estaba por retirarse pero su jefe lo detuvo con una sonrisa, invitándolo a acompañarlos.

—Supongo que te preguntarás cual es el trabajo con el que me va a apoyar tu hermano— empezó el hombre una vez hubieron intercambiado saludos. El rubio asintio levemente, dejando que el mayor continuase.— Gilbert dirigirá un comercial que promocione nuestra nueva línea automotriz y necesito que el mejor de mis empleados mantenga el control sobre el avance de la producción. Además, ya que son hermanos será más fácil, confió en que ninguno de ustedes dos es la clase de persona que deja pasar la irresponsabilidad solo por un lazo sanguíneo.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Entonces trabajare con mi asombroso hermanito!— Exclamo con emoción el de orbes escarlata.

—Eso parece...— No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa ante la idea, deseaba ayudar a su hermano tanto como le fuese posible y claro, como había dicho su superior, no se dejaría llevar por la familiaridad.

—¿También me va ayudar quien le dije antes?— el menor arqueo la ceja intrigado.

—Claro~ — sonrió el anciano con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos para luego dirigirse a su confundido empleado— Ludwing, desde la próxima semana Lovino Vargas trabajará con ustedes, informale de mi parte y por favor cuida de el.

—¿Qué?

 **Mil años más tarde pero al fin lo escribí :'v espero que les gusté. Muchas infinitas gracias por los favs, follows y reviews! Recibo con gusto todo lo que lancen, críticas y maldiciones se aceptan con igual sonrisa~**

 **Nos leemos**


End file.
